A Strange Reunion
by Scully22
Summary: Hermione/Snape. “Have you fulfilled your old school desires?” he repeats bitterly. She puts her arms around his neck and hugs him tightly. In his ear she whispers lightly, “no.” graphic
1. Chapter 1

**A Strange Reunion**

Hermione drives her (magic) restored old red truck through the sky. She thought to herself intensely about what the reunion would be like. Of course she kept in contact with Harry but the others she heard and saw less and less of over time. She imagined what Dumbledore, McGonagall and even what Hagrid would look like after all this time. A sad thought: we're they all alive still? What of the students she knew that weren't? They would be missed greatly.

She smiled again. She thought _no matter what happen, it will feel good to be at Hogwarts again. _

CUT TO:

Dumbledore, old but not frail, sits in his office. The teachers crowd in and await his speech. McGonagall, Hagrid, the groundskeeper, Flitwick, Sprout, Trelawney, Pomfrey, Moody and Lupin wait and wait.

A moment of quiet.

The door creaks open and Snape whirls in. He settles by himself, away from the others except for McGonagall. Dumbledore stands.

"It has been seven years since we have seen our students. I am told most will return, some cannot and some choose not. I would like to organize the students by their house, and they will return to their original rooms no matter their status with any other present students. It will be a nice stay. After dinner each stud- each visitor will be given a room number. Each of you has been assigned room numbers and a specific topic to go over. Tomorrow morning we will meet like this again. That is all."

The teachers chat as they leave his tight office and wander down the halls. McGonagall and Snape remain.

"May I help you Severus?" Dumbledore asks curiously.

In his snarky voice, "I would like to request a vacation."

McGonagall smiles, "a vacation? Don't you want to see your old students?"

He turns to her slowly, "no."

Dumbledore lets out a sigh, a quite obvious sigh that always means 'no'.

"Not this time."

Snape lifts his head in a half-nod, "perfect."

CUT TO:

A few hours later…

Hermione struggles to keep the car stable. It jerks, it clunks and it lets out a cloud of black smoke. "This isn't good."

She tries to ram the clutch back but it won't budge. "Uh oh."

Below her are a plethora of cars, boats and people who enter through the front of school. "There it is!"

She tries to turn the wheel- it doesn't move. She flies past it. "And there it goes."

The car begins to clunk again and then spit. And then, in a horrid moment, the engine turns off. Her mouth drops. She tightens her seat belt and holds on to the seat. On its own, the car begins to make a wide right turn which leads her back to the school and away from the forest. She peeks over the dash… A large tree is the only thing between the car and the school. She takes in a deep breath and bam! The car hits the tree and makes a surprisingly quiet blow.

Snape passes in the hall- trying to escape the crowds of tear-driven ex-students presumably. He looks up and see's the car teeter one way, then totter the other. "Hm."

The car tips back ward, flips in the air and lands roughly on the grass. Snape looks around- no one, and no one gets out. He hops the small wall and walks over with his hand ready to grab his wand. He walks around the back of it and then slowly peers in the driver's seat. No one. He frowns. He looks around him. A hand by the base of the tree.

He removes some leaves to reveal an arm, and then a neck. He curiously removes the remaining leaves when the body jumps and sits up. He backs away in a jump himself. She doesn't notice him. She brushes the leaves away, shaken up no doubt.

He stands there watching… he doesn't recognize her. She's not real tall but curvy with brown hair and dressed very well. She talks to herself, "what an idiot." He clears his throat.

"Professor Snape!" She jumps up and throws her arms around him. He smells her hair, her soft thick hair. The hug lasts longer than he thought it would. He wants to wrap his arms around this stranger but she pulls away.

"Do you recognize me?!?"

He studies her with his stony look, "That voice."

"I can't believe it. I mean I know I'm taller but-"

"Hermione Granger?" He now feels a little spooked.

"Yes!" She hits him, "Sorry!" She hugs him again. Wrapped around him, "it's so good to see you!"

His mouth hangs open. She pulls away.

"Though it's nice to see everyone again, isn't it?" She smiles.

"Absolutely. Excuse me…" he walks off. She looks around and follows him quickly.

"So are you still teaching potions?"

"I'm quite busy Mrs. Granger."

"Oh, uh, it's Miss actually."

He stops. She stands in front of him.

"So you didn't marry the famous Harry Potter after all?"

"Harry?" She laughs, "No. We've always just been friends. He's married to Ginny Weasley."

"Where are those Weasley's anyway?"

"Um… well Ron died two years ago actually. He was in an accident at work."

"Sorry."

"But I heard Harry and Ginny are coming down tomorrow. That'll be fun."

He speaks again, "I really am busy."

He goes to step around her but she doesn't let him. She looks around, no one. She steps a little closer, and then a little bit closer again. She bows her head, wets her lips and looks him in the eye.

He can feel her breath warming his skin. It feels good to feel warmth.

"I bet you never knew that I had feelings for you, did you." She smiles. "I couldn't tell anyone. I know you and Harry didn't get along, and honestly Ron did mean a lot to me… I thought you were crush but…"

_You're done with this. Love is long gone from your life_. He thinks to himself.

"That's very nice of you," He places his hands on her arms firmly, "but I don't think you'd be very interested in an old man like me. Why don't you go join the others."

He begins to let go… This is her chance… She swiftly slides her hands onto his neck and pulls herself onto him. She rests against his prominent chest as she smothers him in deep, rich, refined kisses.

He stays frozen but not cold.

She pulls away, deep hot breathes hitting his face again. He remains stony.

"Have you fulfilled your wishes?"

She smiles, backs away and bows her head again.

_I knew it_ he thinks, _just want to make yourself feel better._

"Have you fulfilled your old school desires?" he repeats bitterly.

She puts her arms around his neck and hugs him tightly. In his ear she whispers lightly, "no." And then let's go and walks away.

_What? _He thinks.

"What?" He says aloud.


	2. Chapter 2

In the grand room the teachers sit at their tables and the old students sit where they use to. The room isn't as vibrant or energetic as it use to be, but Hermione is, he notices. She sits by a handsome new-looking Neville and Cho who leans over to say hi.

"Hey there!" Hagrid hits Snape. Snape flinches and realizes he'd been staring.

"Not hungry?" Hagrid asks with a jolly laugh. Snape shakes his head. Hagrid shakes his head, "better eat."

_How can I? How can I eat when this mud blooded, twenty something year old, ex-student just stuck her tongue in my mouth and I liked it?!_

He turns to Hagrid, dryly, "I'll have a roll."

"There you go" Hagrid smiles and slaps one on his place. Snape slowly butters it with a snarl forming. He glances up and double looks. She stares at him. He can't turn away. Her eyes are so mesmerizing... She licks her lips and mouths "outside" to him.

Cho knocks her playfully and she smiles and laughs… _and acts like she has no other intention. She acts like she doesn't have anyone to play with… but she wants to play with me. I can't meet her… Though it isn't against the rules. She's not a student. She wants me. I don't think I want her. I won't go. I'm not falling for her tricks. I'm not playing that game. I was already rejected once. _

Hagrid leans over again, noticing Snape staring at his roll, "Snape?"

"I'll go okay?!" Snape jumps up. Hagrid looks around. McGonagall and Dumbledore look up at him and then away.

"Didn't mean anything by it!" Hagrid calls as Snape whirls away. He looks to see if Hermione will follow but she's already gone.

He walks through the hall toward the set of north doors. _Outside. Outside where? What if I just want to take a walk by myself? What if I have to go outside and you happen to be there. I'm not your toy. There are a hundred doors. I've got to find you and tell you that this is not going to happen…_

He throws open the north doors, walks out and looks around furiously.

_Where is that stupid girl?_

She walks up to him from behind. He turns around slowly.

"You came."

"I only came so I can tell you one thing."

"After, ok?" she smiles.

"After?"

She slides her arms around his neck again and kisses him. He remains frozen. _I won't have any of this._

She sucks on his bottom lip for a moment and then plays around with him again. Kissing the corners of his mouth, the top of his nose and sliding her tongue in once more. His defenses begin to wither…

His muscles relax, except for one which gets tighter. He stops thinking and just feels. Just feels her playing and he can't help it any longer. His mouth begins to move. His neck. His arms.

His arms reach around her back and pull her closer. Her stomach rests against him. He dips his neck so he can kiss her harder and deeper. A strange feeling begins to take over him- a feeling he hasn't had in awhile.

"Snape-" she tries to say, but he wont let her. He can't stop now. She smiles as he manages to kiss her just a bit harder.

"Snape-" she says again. He eases but won't completely stop. His lips trace down her face onto her neck. Her breath is short and quick. One of his hands holds the other side of her neck. He bites and kisses and serenades her glorious neck.

"I don't have a room" she lets out with a breath.

In his cold charming voice he says into her skin, "I do."

CUT TO:

Hermione hurries in the room, Snape locks his door behind. It's a dark room. Small.

She lifts off her shirt immediately exposing her bare self to him. He turns around from locking the door and goes wide eyed. He can't believe its happening.

She slides onto his bed and lays there with her pants on and her top exposed, very flirty and coy. He unbuttons his cloak and whirls it off. She watches with an eager look in her eyes. He has a white long sleeve and a pair of black pants underneath. He begins to unbutton the top.

She notices that he's nervous- like he's been out of the game too long and doesn't know what to do exactly. She smiles and waves him over. He sits on the bed next to her and she unbuttons his shirt. Each button reveals a little more of his chest and grants him another kiss on it. He closes his eyes.

CUT TO:

In the grand hall Dumbledore stands at the podium.

"Attention!"

The students quiet down. Cho to Neville, "where did Hermione go?" He shrugs.

"Usually I give a speech on behalf of all the teachers… this year we will be doing things a little differently. I would like to begin, but you will hear from each of your former teachers that are still with us."

He looks behind him, to McGonagall, "find Severus."

"How the years have passed…" he begins. McGonagall sneaks away as best as possible and wanders down the hall outside the room.

CUT BACK TO:

Hermione lays under the comforter completely bare. Snape lies atop of her. She grabs onto the post next to her, out of breath, "I want you to imagine your worst childhood memories…" she takes in a deep breath.

He looks at her with a frown.

"I want you to soak up all of that negative energy and release it into me. Now."

He thinks for a moment… _my second year, my third year, my first year, James Potter, Lily that bitch…_

His energy begins to overwhelm him. He gets lost in thought, in anger.

"Severus!" Hermione howls to get his attention. He notices her knuckles going white from holding on.

He goes in. Rough, hard, long, unrelenting. Blood rushes to her head, her eyes roll back, her heart almost leaps out and her body aches for him.

She manages to whisper one last thing, "show 'em all."

Her words triggered much more than she thought they would. She couldn't hold it in any longer: a deep moan came from her lips. He awoke from his trance and actually looked at her. Thrusting and watching. Her mouth opened and shut as he backed away and pushed in again. Her other hand grabbed onto the other post. Knuckles turning white.

She moaned louder. That was it. She'd wanted to feel it for so long. And so did him. And there it was.

Both of them slowly caught their breathes and he fell to her side. She turned to him breathing loudly and kissed his lips softly.

"Wasn't there something you were going to tell me?"

He tried not to smile but couldn't help it, his chest pounding with excitement still, "I think I changed my mind."

"Was your mind changed because of what you did or because of who you did?"

He looked at her, his dark piercing eyes, his strong defined nose, his soft lips… He looked away. He slid his hand under the sheet and found her hand. He clenched it firmly.

"You never have to ask that."

She smiled.

CUT BACK TO:

McGonagall stands in the hall and thinks. "Oh!"

She hurries down a few halls toward his room.

CUT TO:

Hermione gets up, "we should probably get back to the hall."

He lets out a quick breath and nods. He gets up and grabs his shirt. She stops him. He looks at her confused. She takes the shirt from him and places one of his arms into the sleeve. He watches her. Her bare chest slides against his as she wraps the shirt around to his other arm. He slides his arm in. She licks her lips and begins buttoning.

"I can do that," he says quietly, "with your help."

"What kind of help?" She smiles, intrigued now that he's playing too. He places both of his hands on either side of her collar bone. She lifts her eyebrow. He slides his hands down her chest and onto her breasts. He rubs the tips with his thumb for a moment, her eyes roll back and shut. He then slides his hands over and onto his shirt to button.

"No, no," She says, "you don't get off that easily… Severus." She grabs his hands and places them back on her chest. She backs up toward the bed, he follows. She lies down and he straddles. His hands won't move away. She breathes deeply and feels that tingle within her again.

"Shouldn't we go back to the hall?" he asks quietly, darkly.

"Shut up," She smiles. The corners of his lips go upward in a smile that seems so unfamiliar to him. So sincere. Knock, knock, knock!

Snape flies off of her and stands perfectly still. She tries to catch her breath and be alert. She flips over and slides under the sheets. He moves the sheets around so that she's not obvious. He goes to answer the door.

"Your clothes!" Hermione whispers. He grabs his cloak and throws it over. He peeks in the mirror- his hair is a mess. He flattens it and tries to look groomed.

Knock, knock, knock!

He remembers and ignites his cold face and opens the door slightly.

"You're needed in the hall. We're giving our speeches right now."

He nods. She turns away and then back, "if you see Hermione please let her know that Dumbledore wishes to see her tonight."

He half nods.

"You look funny Severus, every thing ok?"

"Perfect," he annunciates clearly.

She turns away again, "hurry up" she calls.

He slams the door and locks it. Hermione tosses up the sheets and sits up.

"Speech?" She asks disappointedly. He nods.

"Ok. I'll meet you here at midnight."

"What?" he asks.

"Midnight, is that ok? I'd like to spend the night, if you don't mind."

He shakes his head, "that's fine. It's going to be hell trying to get through my speech without smiling." He smiles slowly, and it still appears a little awkward.

Hermione smiles, "you'll do great. Keep in mind I'll be watching and waiting until tonight."

She kisses his lips softly, he kisses back this time.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: I'm surprised this is popular but very glad it is so. If you read, please take the time to leave a little comment. I tend not to continue stories if they don't have a vocal following.

**Chapter 3**

Back where the teacher's give their speeches….

Snape, pale and dark as usual, enters through the main doors. A few ex-students look at him, some whisper to each other. _Damn kids. Probably mocking me like always. _

"Ah, Professor Snape," Dumbledore stands, "perhaps you'd like to say a few words?"

Snape half nods and takes the podium. Silence. The students watch. He looks around, so many familiar and unfamiliar faces. He looks over at his row, his favorite, slytherin. _Malfoy? Didn't think he'd be here. _

Dumbledore coughs. He begins, "Eight long years…"

McGonagall and Dumbledore sit beside each other and listen with a smile. Something catches her eye, something off to the side… Hermione. She fixes her hair a little and hurries over toward her table. McGonagall watches curiously with a deep frown.

"What is it?" Dumbledore leans toward her and whispers.

"Nothing…" she whispers back, "probably nothing."

Snape still speaks, "I didn't think I would see so many of you here again." Some laugh at what presumably is his dry humor.

"Perhaps this time around we wont have to deal with so many interrupt-" a loud bang. He rolls his eyes. _Let me guess. Always impeccable timing. _

The two large doors open… Harry and Ginny walk up, hand in hand. His mouth clenches. Hermione glances at him then waves the two late-comers over to her. _Of course. I'm hidden. I'm the one to be ashamed of… Maybe this is good. A secret Potter doesn't know, about his own friend too…_

Everyone chit chats and welcomes Harry and Ginny. Snape remains at the podium tall and proud.

"Potter," Malfoy calls in a sort of 'welcome back, remember me?' sort of way. "Malfoy," Harry responds. The chit chat continues… Snape clears his throat.

"What have you been up to since we last saw you, Hermione?" Ginny asks. Snape watches from the podium. Everyone else has quieted down.

"Later," Hermione brushes her off and tips her head at Snape. Harry and Ginny share a look. Snape tries not to smile again… there it is, that cold dark place and he continues his speech.

CUT TO:

In the corridors students mingle and run around much like they did so many years ago. Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape stand at the end of the main corridor watching.

"It's nice to see their faces again," Dumbledore says rather sadly.

"Those were a couple of strange years," McGonagall sighs, almost to herself.

Snape watches Hermione laugh and chat. A small smile forms on his stony face. McGonagall glances at him and then taps on Dumbledore eagerly.

"I don't believe it, he's smiling!" She laughs. Snape turns to them with a cold look.

Dumbledore chuckles, "it's alright Severus, smiling is healthy."

Snape snaps his cloak and dashes off in the opposite direction of the festivities. McGonagall shakes her head; Dumbledore takes her arm and smiles. Hermione catches her cat eyes again. The young woman says good bye to her friends, walks past the two of them and goes in the direction that Snape went. She frowns.

"Hey!" Hermione calls in the empty corridor. He stops. He turns around slowly to face her.

"What?"

She approaches him, "what happened?"

He rolls his eyes, "don't worry yourself." He turns away and walks.

"Severus!" She almost screams. He stops. She hurries to him.

"What's going on?" She whispers and he closes his eyes. She leans in and kisses him. He kisses back. She rests her forehead beside his mouth.

She whispers again, "what's wrong?"

He takes in a long deep breath and wraps his arms around her. Very softy he says, "If I let myself go to you and you leave- then I loose myself."

She lifts her head and kisses his lips, "I don't want to go," she kisses again and stops. He kisses her forehead, "I don't want you to."

McGonagall watches quietly from the end of the hall. Her head bows and her eyes soften- what to think? A couple students walk her way; Snape and Hermione still in each other's arms. What to do? They're closing in. What to do?

She whips out her wand "distractis!" A light shoots out and makes a loud noise against the wall near Snape and Hermione. They jump. He pushes Hermione behind him and whips out his wand. He only catches a purple flash of a cloak. Then the voices of students.

"Someone's coming," Hermione says.

He turns back to her, "go," he says softly.

"No."

He kisses her lips once more, "midnight."

He dashes off. He hurries down the other hall… _Minerva. _

CUT TO:

Later that night…

Minerva writes in her quarters. A rough and sudden knock on the door makes her jump. Another knock.

"Coming," She calls. She throws on a robe, ties it, unlocks the door and opens it.

"Severus. What can I do for you?"

"May I enter?" he asks coldly. She looks around, tries to say something and doesn't want to let him in but…

"Sure. Come in."

He steps in and closes the door behind him. He notices her purple cloak hanging by her dresser.

"You know this is a little impromptu, Severus."

"I know that was you in the hallway," his eyes remain focused. _Too bad_ she thinks _his eyes always tell how he feels… well sometimes._

She clears her throat, "the hallway?"

He takes a step closer to her, "what did you see exactly, Minerva?"

She takes a step back. Her wand, she spots it by her bed. He steps forward again. She steps back. Closer. _Just two more steps _she thinks.

He stops, "are you afraid of me?"

"Not in the least bit, Severus," she lifts her neck and holds her ground now.

"Still doubting whose side I'm on? Killing the dark lord wasn't proof enough?"

"I heard it was more of a team effort."

He grunts and looks away.

She can see a glimmer of something in his eyes now, something painful? _Maybe embarrassment? _

She takes a step forward, he looks at her, they stand close. She softly speaks, "I didn't see any thing Severus." She raises her neck a little and a small smile breaks. He stares at her for a long moment. His glare softens; he bows his head slightly and whirls away. The door shuts.

She shakes her head.

He power walks down the hall like a swift dark cloud. _That secret didn't last for long. Minerva won't tell. She may tell. She may tell Dumbledore. He knows when to keep quiet. Maybe he'll tell Potter. They're still mighty close. I don't like that. Dumbledore was mine before Potter came about… I don't think Minerva will tell on purpose- _bam!

He goes down and the guy he hit goes down too. Some others stare and laugh. He looks around. _Nothing's changed. They're still a bunch of laughing, horrible children. They haven't changed since I was one of them. I was never one of them._

Harry brushes himself off, "hello Snape."

Snape turns around and stretches his nose high enough to belittle _the little twerp. _

"Potter," he manages to say.

"How have you been old man?" Harry smiles and hits his shoulder. Ginny walks up and slides her arm around Harry's waist.

_Just like his father. Marrying a red head. If only he was James- a little potion in his tea-_

"You always were the quiet type mate!" Harry hits him again, "we should get some coffee- though I'm not sure the conversation will be that riveting." He laughs. Some of the others around them laugh. Snape's eyes dart around. _Am I in a flash back? Am I quivering like I were a child again?_

He pulls out a book from under his cloak and whacks Harry over the head with it. He marches away.

Harry laughs, "yep, old times."

"Come on," Ginny laughs and hurries toward the door leading outside, "let's find a good spot for the fireworks!"

The others around hurry outside with her. Harry smiles genuinely. He looks around him. The classrooms, the halls, the pictures, the memories and the floor… the floor? He spots a small parchment folded up on the marble-like floor. It's labeled 'the half-blood prince'.

"Snape?" he says aloud. He looks around again, no one. He unfolds it carefully- it appears old. In faded black ink it reads:

"Dear Mr. Severus Snape,

I know who and what you really are. I know your secrets and I've read your cute little diary. Consider this your first and only warning. If you ever write her name again, speak it or get within a few feet of her I will send you packing. I know who you're father was and I know what he did to you. Back off dear Severus or I will end your life here at Hogwarts.

-James Potter"

Harry's mouth drops open. He bows his head. Complete shock. Footsteps. He folds it back up, sticks it in his pocket and hurries to catch up.

CUT TO:

Hermione wanders down the teachers' hall and knocks on his door softly. He opens it, sticks his head out, looks around and then pulls her in.

"I'm sorry. We can't meet later tonight."

"Why?" she pleas.

"I'll tell you later. I'll see you tomorrow."

She nods disappointedly, "ok."

She turns to leave but he grabs her arm and pulls her into a firm kiss.

"Tomorrow?" he whispers. She smiles and nods. She opens the door, he calls to her, "by the way, Potter and the 'gang' are in the courtyard getting ready for the fireworks."

She nods, "are you sure you don't want to come see the show?"

His eyes dart around.

"I know that look. Rest well."

CUT TO:

Later in the Gryffindor lounge…

Harry, Ginny and Hermione sit around the fireplace quietly.

"I miss him sometimes," Hermione says softly, "remember all those times we sat in this very room and schemed?"

Harry smiles, his arm around Ginny, "Of course. For seven years. Almost as long as we've been gone. This place still feels like home. Old, withered down, warm, beautiful home."

Hermione feels tears welting up.

"Actually," Harry removes his arm and pulls out the note, "speaking of schemes."

She shakes off the welts, "what is it?"

"I ran into Snape earlier-"

"Snape?" Hermione cuts in.

"Yeah. Our old potions teacher. Wears a black cloak. Arch enemy for awhile. Remember him?"

She nods, "sorry, go on."

"I ran into him- which was a weird encounter as usual- and I found this note on the ground. It says 'the half blood prince' on the top. See?" He shows them both.

"What's its say?" Hermione asks quietly.

"What is it?" Ginny asks too.

"A note. From my father to Snape."

"Really?" Ginny turns curiously.

"It's not a good note. I think maybe it's about my mother."

"Can I read it?" Hermione asks gently. He hands it over. Ginny and Harry watch as she reads. She sets it down. Silence.

"What?" Ginny asks.

Hermione feels the tears welting up again, "it's nothing… sad. Excuse me."

Harry frowns, "wait- but-"

She disappears out the doors quickly.

"Where is she going?" He asks desperately.

"Let her be."

He looks into his Ginny's pretty blue eyes and kisses her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Hermione marches down the hall, tears streaming down her cheeks. She pushes through some of her old classmates. She just keeps marching. She swings open a door and walks outside across the courtyard. The dark night reinforces her boiling emotions. Her legs won't move fast enough to be of any relief. She reaches the tree she crashed into before and falls to her knees beneath it. Her head rests in her hands.

Snape watches her from across the way. McGonagall and Dumbledore happen to be on the other side watching too. Dumbledore goes to help the young woman but McGonagall stops him.

"Wait," she whispers.

Snape emerges from the dark. Dumbledore stands back and observes carefully.

Hermione cries roughly, her breath quick in a much different way than before. He approaches her, stands beside her. She looks up at him. He kneels in front of her. She lounges at him, her arms wrapped tightly. She cries into his collar and neck. His long arms wrap around her frame carefully and firmly. Warmth heats both of their chilly exteriors.

"I'm sorry," she whimpers.

His voice cracks, "why?"

She pulls away from him to look him in the eye. He notices her wet cheeks and wipes the tears away with his thumb. She sniffles and fights not crying again.

"Why are you sad my love?"

Her smile and an upside down one jump up and down. She sniffles again. She puts her hands on his neck and leans in. Her lips softly touch his, her warm soft lips. She slides her bottom lip across his to the corner of his mouth. He closes his eyes. He thinks _is this when she leaves me? It was so fast. So unfair._ His eyes open. Hers now closed.

She delicately whispers, "I love you." His eyes close again.

Dumbledore turns to McGonagall. She raises her eyebrows, "they're not very careful are they."

He shakes his head.

"I told him I wouldn't tell anyone. It just so happens you're with me this time. You can't tell any body Albus. You can't tell Harry."

He takes in a deep breath.

"Is that what's upset you?" He asks; his eye's opening again. She opens hers.

"If you're suggesting that I'm crying like this because I don't want to love you- then you're wrong."

"So what is it?"

"Harry found a note after you bumped into him. It was labeled 'the half blood prince'."

He pulls away from her slightly. He looks away; a flash of anger.

"He read it, Severus. He knows now that James wasn't good to everyone. And he'll learn that he should be more grateful of you. For what you've done for him and for all of us."

He looks into her eyes again, "but what's your trouble?"

She stands and backs away from him. He stands where he had kneeled. She puts her back to the tree and watches him. A crack of thunder and a flash of lightning hit. It begins to rain. They remain.

Dumbledore and McGonagall stare speechlessly.

"When we- when we- did you think of her?" Hermione asks, tears now flowing but undetected. He bows his head.

"That doesn't look good," McGonagall whispers.

"You did! You thought of that bimbo didn't you!" Hermione shouts over the (now very) loud rain.

He lifts his head and looks her straight in the eye. He steps forward, not close enough to touch her though.

"I loved her but she never loved me." His eyes soften, his brow loosens, his face falls into a sad expression.

"I've had a hole inside me for a very long time. I didn't ever imagine it would be filled so I ignored it. And then you came along quite suddenly and changed everything."

"What's going on?" Dumbledore asks McGonagall quietly.

"He's confessing."

"I can't say I'll forget her entirely just as you wont forget Ron… but what you and I did, what we have and what you've done for me- in and out of my quarters- has already changed me. I'm not a man of many words normally… but I think you may be my light."

Hermione's head drops, she tries to fight her hoarse and loud tears. She looks up once again, putting on her strong face.

"I think you're mine also."

"Let's go," McGonagall says as she walks off. Dumbledore looks at her, "why?" She hurries back, grabs his shirt and pulls him off. "What happened?" he asks. She smiles.

"We don't tell any one Albus."

He stops and nods, "fine. But what happened? I'm confused."

She calls to him, "come on."

CUT TO:

Morning in Dumbledore's office…

Snape stands close to the entrance with his arms crossed against his chest. Dumbledore sits in his chair, which he didn't use to do as often. McGonagall stands in between the two, off to the side.

It's horribly awkward.

"So… Severus?" Dumbledore speaks up. McGonagall focuses. Snape shifts his eyes at her than back at him.

"What?" he retorts.

Dumbledore tries to think of something, anything… nothing. The door opens.

"Is this a bad time?" Hermione asks.

"No! Not at all! Come on in," Dumbledore jumps in quickly in fear that the awkwardness would go on forever.

She enters and notices McGonagall right away. She moves to her left without looking and runs into Snape. She jumps.

"Sorry, um… yeah, sorry." She gazes into his eyes for a moment. Harry and Ginny hurry in and accidently knock into her. She falls into Snape a little, he wants to help her but he can't- he can't break his image in front of everyone. She turns around. Snape takes a step further away from the door when he notices Harry running around still.

"Sir!" Harry hurries over to Dumbledore. He almost pulls out the note when he notices Snape in the corner staring off in another direction.

"What is it Harry?" Dumbledore asks. Snape's eyes slowly meet Harry's stare.

"Just wanted to say hello sir," breaking the deathly stare, "and see what the plan was for today."

"I couldn't stop him sir, he gets very excited when we're here," Ginny interjects.

Dumbledore smiles, "It's quite fine. The rest of the teachers should be arriving here in a few moments. We're going to discuss a possible field trip."

"Field trip! That sounds fun!" Harry looks around with a wide smile. Snape voices a little 'hm' aloud. Hermione bows her head with a smile. She thinks _you can moan a lot better than that._

She looks up with her smile to witness Professor McGonagall staring at her. She clears her throat, losses the smile and looks away from those cat eyes.

"Can we stay for the meeting? I have a few ideas," Harry beams.

Snape slowly makes eye contact once again, "you lost all of your abilities to make decisions when you graduated, Potter."

"I'm afraid Severus is right," Dumbledore says.

"Understandable. Sorry Severus, I know how you fancy the rules."

"That's Snape to you."

"But you're not my professor any more, Severus," he jokes. Dumbledore smiles; everyone else feels the tension brewing.

"It's Snape or it's a little green-pox potion in your dinner soup."

"I'm just pulling your leg, old man," Harry laughs and hits him on the shoulder again, "see you all at breakfast."

"Bye Harry," Dumbledore smiles. Ginny follows Harry out. Hermione looks over at Snape again and then exits. The door shuts.

McGonagall stares at Snape; he glances at her then looks back to Dumbledore.

Awkward silence.

CUT TO:

Forty five minutes later…

All of the professors follow Dumbledore and McGonagall down the hallway towards the main room. Snape follows a few feet behind. His cloak catches air as he walks. All of the teachers turn a corner. He's the only one left in that corridor. He hears a 'psst'. He stops. He looks around. A door appears within the wall. He reaches for his wand slowly. The door creaks open.

His wand leads the way as he steps closer and closer to the dark room. "Lumos," he whispers and a light at the tip of the wand appears. His thick black boot steps onto the cobblestone interior and the light on his wand goes out.

"Hello?" he says softly.

He hears two taps and then candles in a line begin to light up. Two rows of candles line a large black satin bed. He looks around, no one.

"Hello?" he says again softly. Then out of the dark corner of the room she appears as she walks into the light. He nearly drops his wand. The door shuts behind him.

She's dressed in a green, white and black corset with a matching skirt that reaches her knees. Her hair is tossed and free. Her lips red with fire engine colored lipstick. He stands with his mouth open.

"I thought it'd be appropriate to wear slytherin's colors," Hermione smiles, "though it does feel a little naughty wearing rival' colors."

"Yes," he mutters. She stands by the end of the bed.

"Are you just going to stare?" she smiles again.

"I think you've mistaken me for someone else."

She shakes her head and calls him over with her forefinger. He lets out a deep breath and makes his way. He kisses her softly a few times and then pulls away. She stares into his eyes which get a dark look in them. She smiles.

"That's what I was waiting for," she sighs in a sultry voice.

She pushes off his cloak and unbuttons his shirt, like before each undone button gets a kiss on his chest. A row of red lip stains trail down. She straightens up again and kisses his ear softly. He pushes her off forcefully and kisses her neck. She begins to undo his belt…

CUT TO:

The courtyard, later…

All of the ex-students and the professors, except Snape and Hermione of course, stand outside. Dumbledore, with the help of McGonagall, gets up on a small wall, "attention!"

The alumni quiet down… "Everyone please line up according to your house, in front of your house teacher."

Utter chaos breaks out as they move around the seemingly smaller courtyard to find their friends and house teachers. McGonagall looks around for Snape- there he is, entering late and swiftly standing in the line of teachers. She knows now to look for Hermione. There she is. Entering from the other side and walking up to Harry and Ginny.

Malfoy stands right beside Snape. Student's chit chat and mingle loudly. McGonagall and two other teachers try to help the elderly Dumbledore off the wall in a funny manner that gains some attention and laughs.

"Sir?" Malfoy says softly so the others around wont hear. Snape defers his sight from Dumbledore and looks at the handsome young man.

"I just wanted to thank you, I never really got to."

"For what?" Snape asks coldly.

"My father always had the dark lord's intentions in mind, but never my own. I thought of you much like a father."

Snape turns to him a bit softer than usual. He places his hand on Malfoy's shoulder firmly, "you're welcome."

Malfoy smiles.

"So what have you been up to young Malfoy?" Snape asks, scanning the area with his eyes again.

"I have a business," He grins.

"Hm."

"In Laurel Alley."

"Laurel Alley? Sort of a dark place. Are you disappointing your superior education?"

"No, sir. Laurel Alley has flourished quite a bit since you've been there it seems. I own a restaurant."

"A restaurant?"

"Yes, sir. You should come by some day."

Snape tries not to smile and pats the boy's shoulder again.

Hermione bounces over to Harry and Ginny. They turn to her with a frown, "where have you been?" Harry asks.

"Just been… wandering the school. Lot's of memories. I miss it."

Ginny nods, "I think we all do."

"It'd be nice to stay," Hermione says aloud accidently. Harry jets a look, "what?"

"Nothing."

"Do you know where we're going?" he asks.

"No," she says. _Yes._

Dumbledore gathers the professors, "we'll meet at Absquatulate Lake. Ravenclaw and Slytherin will take the ferry. Hufflepuff and Gryffindor will take the express."

"Sir-" Snape slides in, "the ferry will take twice as long as the express."

"We don't have many resources, Severus."

"Then I request Slytherin and Ravenclaw take the express."

"Why's that?" the young new female Hufflepuff professor asks.

He doesn't dignify her with a response, or even a look, he continues to speak to Dumbledore, "the last time we took a field trip Slytherin had to take the ferry."

"And Ravenclaw," the female Professor murmurs in a low voice.

"Not this time," Dumbledore smiles nicely and walks off, "let's get moving!"

The alumni cheer much like they use to. Snape cracks his cloak like a whip and stands in front of his class.

"Come on!" Harry grins as he grabs Ginny and follows his class toward the school. Slowly Ravenclaw and Slytherin are the only classes left in the courtyard.

Hermione gets so far in the school following the two classes when she stops. The people behind her walk around; Harry and Ginny are without a notice. She waits until the last her comrades have gone when she bolts the other way.

Ravenclaw walks out of the courtyard and down the grassy field toward the lake. Snape watches his students follow. No one seems very disappointed in taking the ferry; _they probably don't even know that we've always been picked last_ he thinks. The last of his class walks through and he discovers Malfoy waiting by the wall. _He knows the truth._

"Are we waiting for me Malfoy?" He says through his teeth.

"It's Draco. Malfoy was my father."

"And where is the infamous Lucious?"

"Dead," Draco smiles bittersweet.

"Don't look so unhappy," Snape smiles slightly.

"Shall we?" Draco nods at the students waiting below. A weird clank comes from in the courtyard. They both look. Snape spots the tip of a shoe sticking out from behind another small wall.

"I'll meet you there."

The two men stare at each other for a moment. Draco finally nods and wanders down the hill. Snape watches him for a moment and then wisps to the shoe. Hermione looks up with a jump, she smiles and stands.

"What are you doing?" He asks coldly.

"Well, it was really just a big misunderstanding. I wanted to give my friend Julie Rail back her pen, that I borrowed earlier, and she invited me to come with slytherin and Ravenclaw. You know Julie Rail." She grins.

"And how do you propose we get you into the ferry without notice?" He slithers.

"You are the potions master, aren't you?" she's asks coy and flirty. He thinks for a moment… "I'll need five things."

"What five things?"

"Number one: a kiss-"

She lounges in for a quick deep kiss.

"Number two: llareggub weed, number three: sterling tears, number four: perish ink- all of which can be found in my storeroom."

"And number five?"

"Another kiss."

"When you play, you play," she smiles and kisses him again.

He shifts his eyes around- no one. He steps closer and kisses her lips softy. His notable nose touches her face lightly; she closes her eyes.

"Not a bad lie," he murmurs.

She slides her nose against the side of his softly, "the other's will believe it." She smiles as she feels the contours of his smile form against her. He touches his lips on hers again and kisses.

A moment passes.

Hermione slowly pulls away from him, watching him keenly. His head is bowed, his hair covering one eye. She folds his hair back and away from his face and he looks into her eyes. _I love him._

He watches her smile gradually change into a frown. His brow creases into a frown simulating hers. His face goes pale and cold. He straightens up, knowing now that someone is watching. He whips around and his mouth hangs in disbelief.

Draco stands in his trace: still, frozen… immobile.

Snape and Hermione stand stationary, watching.

Slowly Draco's eyes shift down, he see's them holding hands. He looks back up. Snape let's go of her hand. A long quiet pause drifts on for awhile and then bam!

Draco goes running through the courtyard. Snape dashes after him. Hermione after Snape.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Draco run's down a cobblestone path and slides to a stop in front of the soon-to-be-departing bus. Dumbledore, inside the bus, checks his watch and then nods as he spots Severus. The bus whooshes off.

Draco whirls around, something he probably learned from Severus, and he holds his wand out firmly.

"You're going to hurt me?" Severus asks softly. Hermione runs out with her wand, notices Draco and shouts "departus!". His wand flicks out of his hand. She points her wand at him as she hurries over. She sticks it into the side of his neck roughly.

"Stop it!" Draco demands. She pushes harder.

"Are you going to stop her?!"

Severus waits a moment… "Hermione," he whispers. Taking a deep breath she removes her wand from his neck, picks up his from the ground and walks off.

Severus calls to her, "tell the other professor to wait until I arrive." He cocks his head a little and stares at the disheveled Draco.

"Are you sick?" Draco asks. "Have you lost your mind? She's hardly older than me. What's wrong with you?"

Severus remains quiet and still.

"Is this not what it appears to be? Is this a cover-up of some kind?"

"No it is not. I would not do that."

"Do what exactly?" Draco steps forward.

"I do not work for any one, any more."

"Yes you do. You work for Dumbledore."

"Is that who you were so rushed to tell?"

"No. I was going to tell Potter."

"Why Draco?"

"Because it would cause him pain. He hates you and he loves her. It would be a wonderful moment for me."

"I thought you were 'clean', as they say," Severus glances around like normal.

"That really hasn't got me very far. Most of my old collaborators have gone on to make a ton of money and find very good jobs in the dark world. Not I. No. I decided that I wanted to live pretty much like a muggle. I wanted to be the very thing my father hated. I wanted to be good."

"That's changed?"

Draco tries to find words… "It's just so difficult. Everything is so difficult. Mum left me after I helped defeat Voldemort. Dad died as you know. All of my friends left me. I'm an outcast. The worst part of it all is that they want me back. They all want me back. Apparently I mean something great to them and instead of living my destiny, much like Potter does, I try to break it…"

Severus takes steps toward him slowly. When close enough Draco wraps his arms around him and weeps.

"I'm not in control and I keep getting more and more powerful."

Later… on the ship….

Severus and Hermione stand on the deck at the back of the boat where none of the students mingle or notice. He stands behind her, his arms wrapped underneath her chest. She slides her hands into his pant pockets.

"So what do you think?" Hermione asks softly as they stare at the blue yonder.

"I think he won't tell right now. He's confused and scared, though. If he gets pushed too rough…"

"So what do we do?" she looks up at him.

"I don't know."

She nods and rests her head on his chest again.

---

Draco sits in a cabin below deck. He assumes it's a storage cabin- but it'll work. There's just enough room for him to sit cross-legged in between a group of boxes. He pulls out a vile from his pocket. He removes the top and pours a purple-colored power in front of him. He grabs a pack of cigarettes from his coat pocket, opens it, and grabs the small blue lighter in it. He throws the cigarettes back in his pocket, closes his eyes and lights the purple powder. Poof!

He opens his eyes hesitantly to find himself sitting in a dark grey cold place. He stands up worriedly and looks around. Behind him he finally spots her. She's chained to the wall, with a fair amount of slack, and she sleeps soundly. Almost too soundly for someone who will spend the rest of her life chained to this wall.

He picks up a tiny pebble and chucks it at her hand. Her hand twitches. She sniffles and then lifts her head in a demonic kind of way. A smile fills her dirty but tragically beautiful face.

"Draco."

"Hello Bellatrix."

"What can I do for the infamous traitor?" she asks swaggering toward him. He keeps his ground. She gets closer and closer. Her nose almost touches his and she tilts her head like she's going to kiss him but her chain pulls tight and she smiles. She licks her lips and lets out a laugh; Draco annoyed by the loud laugh so close to his ears.

"What do you want?" She repeats. He backs away a step and puts his back to her. A daring move to do even if she is chained to the wall. She was so unpredictable.

"What if I had some information… about Potter."

"Information… and now you want to help? After you went and got the dark lord killed?"

"If there's nothing, then-"

"Be patient Draco. You can't expect to be accepted right back with one little piece of information that I don't even know yet."

"And you won't know."

"Then I can't help."

"Fine. I hope you like your stay," he reaches into his pocket for the vile.

"Wait!"

He drops the vile back into his pocket and turns around to face her.

"How you've grown… so much like your father but more handsome and charming."

"I have no issues with confidence, Bellatrix. You cannot compliment me enough to tell you."

She smiles and sways back and forth with a smile, she sings, "I know someone you can tell."

"What does that mean?"

Her voice drops and becomes rough, "what do you think it means?"

"Is someone becoming powerful?"

"Have you noticed your strength building? Have you noticed your scent attracting more beautiful and desired women? Have you noticed that luck isn't on your side but power, agility and intelligence have been? At least a little bit more so than before?"

"Perhaps. What of it?"

She smiles, "I can see you won't be convinced by me, Draco. Go to Sey Alley, at the end of it is a shoe maker. Go in, ask him for a pamphlet, take it and never go back there again. If you like what you read promise to come back and free me- and I will take you to whom you seek. Do you promise me, Draco?"

He takes a step forward, mesmerized. She smiles and lightly slides her lips over his.

"Do you promise me, Draco?" she repeats. He firmly nods once. She smiles again and then dances back to her wall, "make me proud. You'll be rewarded."

He turns away from her as she lifts her dress up past her thighs. He pulls out the vile and pours out the powder. He remembers the cigarettes, grabs them and tosses them toward Bellatrix without looking. He lights the powder and drops the lighter in the process. Poof! He's gone.

Bellatrix grabs the pack and crawls toward the lighter. It's it just out of her reach. She whimpers desperately.

----

Draco opens his eyes and spots the boxes around him. He sighs in relief. He jumps up and brushes himself off, about to walk out he realizes he's not alone. He whips around. Severus stands behind him with his arms crossed.

"Where did you go?" Severus asks through his teeth, like an angry father to his disobedient son.

"Nowhere you care to hear about."

"Who did you see?" He asks.

"You don't care-"

"Who did you see!?" Severus shouts as he grabs Draco by the collar.

Draco, scared, "I saw Bellatrix. I wanted to know what I should do."

Severus lets him go and listens.

"I knew Bellatrix would present me with the most evil option… Surprisingly it wasn't as horrible as I thought it would be. Not yet."

"What did she tell you?" Severus asks, more curious than angry. He sits. Draco looks around and then leans against a box and pulls out a cigarette. He lights it with a match.

"There's someone new in town. And he's making his favorites more powerful. He's changing people… probably so that he can gather them. Bellatrix looked much healthier than she should. She was quite… appetizing."

"She's always been appetizing," Severus laughs. Draco smiles, "that's true. But I've been feeling this also. Based on what she told me, it seems like this new person is sucking up luck and passing it on to only those he chooses. It's bad. But good. You know what I mean?"

Severus nods, eyeing his smoke.

"Would you like one?" Draco asks softly with a smile much like Bellatrix's. Severus shakes his head, "no thanks."

"Anyway, she gave me a place to go. A place I can get more information. Would you like to go with me?"

Severus thinks for a moment and then looks up at the eager young Draco, "no. And I suggest you don't go either. The more you know the more it will be difficult to resist. You're too weak still to face your demons, Draco."

"He picked me. Just like Voldemort did. I'm chosen. How can I back away from that?"

"By doing the right thing."


End file.
